


Naruto's Obsession

by Ovrlralex



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark Uzumaki Naruto, Multi, Obsession, Physical Abuse, Sadism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Sakura felt anger and sadness in her heart,Naruto slew her dream crush sasuke during a mission,she went to naruto new estate to try to talk to him but sakura walked into the fox's  trap.Sing describing naruto's lust fro sakura: https://youtu.be/3TrSMaOZm3Y
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dont hate sakura,its just wonder how far dark naruto would go to get sakura,sonthis is not a sakura bashing story

Naruto at his father's estate goes dove in into book,a scrapbook filled with pictures of sakura,he always loved her and hated sasuke with a passion so he with kumo's word, he killed him and with sasuke out of the way he could have sakura all to himself,naruto licked his lips with pleasure of the tought but he also hid anger for all the rudeness she gave him over the year.

A loud knock could be heared which made naruto chuckle,knowing who it was,he closed his book,showing a smile he gets up and sports his orange and black new outfit.(imagine darth maul's episode one outfit but has shoulder padding.)

He walks to the door and and opens it,seeing a a right hand flying at him, he catches the hand and looks at the aggresive pink haired women with a arrogant smirk on his face.

"Hello sakura,awfully rude of you to attack a host when he was going to let you in."naruto calmly says and pulls her in.

"Sasuke's dead,lady tsunade told me she sent you to kill him on kumo's request, you promised me you'll bring him back

"You should be thanking me ,I saved you from being just another egg Hatcher like Karin. "naruto said as he placed a hand on her shoulder but sakura shifting her body and faced naruto,trying to land a punch while naruto chuckled, entering sage mode and grabs the right arm,and pulls sakura's hair and gets close to her ear."awww sakura, baby girl,saskue was too much of a psychopath for your taste,you deserved a real man,funny,charismatic, handsome,rugged and would treat a women like you like a queen."

"Ha,this is from someone pulling my hair."sakura looked fumed at him,struggling to break free.

"Tsk tsk tsk,at least hinata,shion,aramu,Shizuka and sara treat me with respect,your more of a hypocrite,forehead."naruto tosses sakura before slamming the door behind him,naruto shows his goofy grin.

"Then why arent you with them?"sakura slowly gets up, charging ,trying to lands some her 30 hit combo punches only for naruto to moved around and lifts her up and applies a bearhug,a smirk appears on his face and gets in her ear.

"Their firends with benefits,I have always had my eyes locked on you since we first met,who needs sasuke when I can treat you special."naruto said to a struggling sakura,whole he squeezes the spine,earing a yell from her,Sakura growed and kneed the blonde in his groin, she droped on her back before running away from naruto's darker side.

Naruto grin as he held his crotch and stands straight with a sad smile on his face."I love you sakura and I'm not giving up on you loving me."naruto looked at a freaked out sakura.

Sakura's face then turned to fustration."oh,and how will you plan on doing so?"sakura then see naruto make a hand sign and summon up two shadow clones behind her,grabbing her and naruto charges in in lands hard right fist to the abdomen, causing sakura the stagger and trip,naruto smirked at sakura painful postion,sakura looked up,gazing at naruto's face. 

"I love but I'm also tired of you hitting me for no good reason,especially after asking you out for lunch,when has sasuke asked you out,oh right."naruto grabs sakura by the neck and tosses her to a wall,sakura grunting in pain.

"None,and is of now,its my turn to deliver some punches."naruto laughed evily charging in and hits a few more punches to the gut and then the face and plants his knee in the gut,naruto then grabs the knee and swings sakura around,letting,sakura flew to the fall,naruto follow quickly and drops a boot to the gut.

Sakura coughs up blood,naruto grins with delight as he takes his shirt and pads off showing some muscles,sakura gazed at naruto's body,a deep sense of awe came from her inner sakura.

Naruto grabs sakura and hits a series of strikes to the joints and drags her in the house,tossing her to to the floor,sakura crawls away to try to get away from naruto, until she touched the female foot,she looked up,seeing a thick curved plush hyuuga women.

"Hi....hin...hinata  
...please......naruto is harming me......he's gone mad...an"sakura was pulled up by hinata who smiled at her friend, but then hinata activated her byakugan and hits a series of gentle fist strikes to the core and moves around and hits the spine,as sakura nearly fell,hinata grabs her up and holds her down,looking at her'master' coming in with a evil grin.

"Good job my lavendar bear."naruto smirked kissing his concubine."at least one Kunoichi in konoha cant resists my charm." Naruto said as hinata giggled.

Hinata knees the struggling sakura in the tailbone repeatedly,as naruto relished in the pain of sakura and began to lick sakura face and kisses her lips before backing away.

"Hinata..  
....why.......are you........you helping him..............this isn't the naruto you've love."sakura let tears come out her eyes and sees naruto come back with a char and some chakra rope.

"Oh but I love him none the less,when he becomes hokage and saskue dead, the curse mark will be gone and a new unified hyuuga clan will rise,even if he marries you,I will still be at his side as one of his mistresses and then leader of my clan."hinata smirked evily and chuckled.

Naruto chuckled,enjoying his concubine new found dark side,he tells hinata to sit sakura down as he ties the robe around her fists."oh sakura baby girl,this fun has begun."naruto and hinata laughs while sakura weeped with fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata slowly took off her robes,showing plushed,curved bust,slowly licking her lips in front of naruto,rubbing his abs,naruto grins and hinata turned to sakura with a evil scowl.

"You dont know what you been missing,naruto can go all day in bed,at least I'm the only Kunoichi who then followed the bandwagon like you and ino did with sasuke,unlike the now extinct uchiha naruto gives me in the girls all the pleasure we want as long we help him with his dreams."hinata drops her robes, flaunting her body and naruto grins pulling hinata to her ,rubbing her full stomach and breast and kisses the neck,slowly breathing.

Naruto snickers breathing,squeezing the chest and taunts sakura while her turned in hinata to hima and licks underneath the breasts, and slaps her rear,wearing and moan from the hyuuga heiress.

Naruto looked at sakura and at hinata who nodded her head.and naruto walked torwards her,kneeling down on one knee,and plays with her bangs of her hair."You know something sakura,I always loved you,no matter what what you do to me,the punches you gave me were nothing but more motivation to keep lusting over you,you have a lot I like about you,spunk,fire,attitude and so on."Naruto smiles and plants a kiss on sakura's lips.

"And with sasuke gone for good,you have no man to love but me."naruto chuckled as well as hinata until they seen sakura's fearful face mixed with anger.

"The villagers will know of this,you'll be going to jail if you dont stop this."sakura let a smug look apper but it went away as naruto showing his foxy grin and untied her and lifts her up,placing a arm around her the shoulders, she looked concerned. 

"Look around the village,they are cowards,hypocrites,they attack without giving a tought but when tsunade told everyone that I was the 4th hokage's son as well the red death's now they grovel,I'm not interested in forgiveness to cowards."naruto says looking at the picture of his dad and turned to sakura as he let's out a giggle."Anyway,how about a kissy kissy,sakura."naruto smiles puckering his lips.


End file.
